


Guilty pleasure

by Ami457



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami457/pseuds/Ami457
Summary: Sousuke is left alone in his dorm room and decides to finally try out the dildo that's been hiding in his closet.





	Guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My first work at AO3. English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes.   
> Hope you'll enjoy!

The door clicks shut behind Rin and Sousuke is left alone in the room. He sits still for a minute, listening for any signs that someone could come to the room and when he doesn’t hear anything, he gets up to go lock the door. His hands are shaking slightly as he fumbles with the key. It’s been a long time since he’d last done this. He looks around the room nervously one last time before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.  
He doesn’t spend much time washing his body and instead his hands go straight to his opening. He doesn’t let his mind wander as he cleans himself as best as he can. When he gets out of the shower, he’s already half-hard in the anticipation of what’s about to come. He dries himself off quickly and goes back to the room with just a towel around his waist.

He reaches into the bag at the bottom of his closet and pulls out a box and a bottle from the bundle of towels he keeps there just to hide his recent purchase.   
Climbing up onto his bed, Sousuke pushes his bed covers to the side as he leans back against his pillows and makes himself comfortable. He puts the box aside, unties the towel around his hips so that he’s now sitting on top of it and opens up the bottle of lube. He wills his fingers to stop shaking and pours some of the gel onto them.   
He reaches down between his legs and softly circles his opening. He grabs his dick with the other hand as he pushes on of the fingers inside himself. As before, it feels weird. The first time Sousuke tried fingering himself, he gave it up after a minute or so because of the strange feeling and after that he didn’t dare to try again until months later. He supposes he will never be able to shake that uncomfortable feeling at the first penetration.   
Closing his eyes, he aims to distract himself as he spreads himself more open. He tries to think of no one in particular. He thinks of muscular bodies of swimmers, skin glistening with water, muscles working under it. He sighs softly, adding another finger, not even allowing himself the time to adjust, scissoring them inside to make space for something bigger.

Now his fantasy supplies him with hands gliding over his body, grabbing his hips and sliding across the sensitive skin of his groin. Sousuke hurriedly pulls his fingers out and pours more lube onto them, plunging back in with three fingers. He has to stop for a bit after doing that, biting his lip and frantically stroking his cock. That was a bit too fast so he wills himself to calm down and take more time with fingering himself before moving on to the dildo waiting in the box next to his thigh. He bought it couple of weeks ago and has been anxiously waiting for an opportunity to use it. Rin luckily didn’t suspect anything. Sousuke didn’t leave the dorm on the weekends because Tokyo was simply too far away and so that left Sousuke some time for himself.

He closes his eyes again as he works his digits in and out of his hole. The hands are now touching his ass, fingers teasing his rim. He gasps and his hips stutter a bit. He braces himself and pulls the fingers out of himself, wiping his fingers on the towel underneath him, eagerly reaching for the box and pulling the toy out. He looks at it for a while and then reaches for the lube again to cover the toy with it but stops in his tracks and decides to reach for his phone instead. He scrambles for his earphones and it takes him an embarrassingly long time to put them securely into his ears before he quickly pulls up some porn website, looking for a suitable video before he decides on one, setting the phone so that he can see the screen from where he’s leaning back against the headboard and takes the dildo back into his hands, this time with more confidence, hands steady. He slathers it with lube, better be safe than sorry he tells himself, and positions it at his entrance. His eyes slide back to the screen and he times the penetration perfectly with the video. 

He urges himself not to pause and palms his dick furiously, to take his mind off the slight burn he feels from the toy. It doesn’t feel too bad, the pain just mingles with the tingly pleasure and he gasps softly as he imagines himself as the bottom in the video, moaning shamelessly as he gets filled to the brim. Precum is leaking from his tip as he works the dildo in and out of himself, trying to hit his prostate. He’s getting embarrassingly close to coming, so he lets his dick go for a moment and sits up, pulling the dildo out to stick it to the wooden headboard of the bed, positioning himself on hands and knees in front of it. He slowly fucks himself back on it, now in the same position as the bottom from the video. He lets his imagination run free, imagines warm hands holding his hips tightly, being mercilessly thrust into. He moans and fucks himself onto the dildo even faster than before. He feels the coiling in his stomach, balls tightening and he knows he’s close, knows that he needs just that little additional push to get over the edge. So he reaches down and grasps his cock in his hand, stroking over his length. He only lasts a few more strokes before he’s coming all over his hand, cum dripping onto the bed sheets. His ass tightens so much that he just pushes back as far as he can, filling his ass up completely and whines into the mattress as he shakes from his orgasm. He stays like that for a few seconds, trying to compose himself, before he slides off the toy, ass sore and sticky. He winces as he sees the mess he’s made and pulls the sheets off the bed, and heads to the bathroom to clean both the soiled sheets and his own body. His limbs are shaking so much that he has to lean back against the bed frame for a moment before he gracelessly flops down onto the floor. It takes some time before he shuffles into the shower, walking awkwardly due to the soreness. But it was worth it, he thinks as he washes the toy, already looking forward to the next weekend.


End file.
